


Familiar

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [24]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e22 The Answer, Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: There’s a wave of déjà vu that she feels, even though she’s in a different role in this iteration of the story, even though—technically speaking—she doesn’t exist at the moment it happens.Garnet, when Stevonnie forms on Homeworld.





	Familiar

There’s a wave of déjà vu that she feels, even though she’s in a different role in this iteration of the story, even though—technically speaking—she doesn’t exist at the moment it happens. (She _does_ exist, exists in the glances Ruby and Sapphire share, in the rings around their respective fingers.)

Connie laughs, and Steven relents and smiles, and then there's only Stevonnie spinning where once two people had been.

(Sapphire had stood, and Ruby had charged, they had spun in the air, and then…)

Just like last time, Court Gems freeze, gape, gasp. 

( _Unbelievable_ , they’d said last time. _Disgusting!_ )

Stevonnie’s face falls from elation to confusion, fear, and then…

“Pink, this is completely unacceptable!” Blue Diamond’s voice rings out across the chamber. "Unfuse, or I’ll _make_ you!”

( _How dare you Fuse with a member of my court!_ Blue Diamond had shouted, last time. _You’ll be broken for this!_ )

Last time, as Blue Diamond promised to shatter her, she’d stood in a Court of repulsed Gems, _alone_ —Rose, _Pink Diamond_ , had abandoned her—felt confusion, fear, and then _shame_.

(Felt shame so deep, she’d come _undone_.)

And, suddenly, her resolution is clear—she knows it the instant Ruby and Sapphire meet each other’s eyes, each gritting her teeth and clenching her fists with the same emboldened thought: No matter how many Gems are staring, no matter what Blue Diamond threatens, Stevonnie won’t feel that shame. Won’t be abandoned. Will know that, no matter how confused or afraid they feel, they aren’t _alone._

Garnet springs into embodied form in front of them—like the shield that Rose hadn’t bothered to produce for her—shouts at Blue Diamond in a voice that echoes off the walls of the Court chamber so that everyone can hear: “ _You’ll have to go through me!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
